June 2019 Writing Challenge: Star vs the Forces of Evil
by Veritas Found
Summary: A ficlet written for a writing challenge, in which Tom tries to give Star a present.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note:** These were written in a notebook as a writing challenge for June 2019. The goal was thirty days, thirty prompts, thirty minutes (which is why some might seem abrupt: time limit). I'd hit a bit of a dry patch and just wanted to write. These are unedited and mostly just fluff pieces, but I really enjoyed some of them and hey: what's the point of fic if you don't share, right? Even if it's goofball trash.

**13 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Seven_

_**Fandom: **__Star vs the Forces of Evil_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Tom Lucitor/Star Butterfly_

_**Rating:**__ K / G / All Ages_

_**Notes:**__ I live in a happy little world where the last few eps/series finale, much like most of GoT S8, never happened._

There were seven boxes lined up in front of her. They varied in shape and size, in color and ornamentation, but each and every one…was a box.

And she could only pick one of them.

She reached for the pink one on the left. It was smallish with an elaborate yellow bow, and in a bizarre way reminded her of Fluttershy from _My Little Pony_. That totally wasn't why she was picking it, though. (She just liked the bow and was hoping to repurpose the ribbon.)

Tom reached out and slapped her hand away before she would touch it.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he said, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What the heck, Tom?" she asked. "What's the point of making me choose between the boxes if you're just gonna tell me which one to take?"

"Except I'm not telling you which one to take," he said. He was grinning way too much.

"But you just –"

"Said not _that_ one," he said, picking it up and tossing it behind him, where it promptly burst into flames. Now there were six boxes. At her look, he shrugged. "Yeah, I…kind of spur-of-the-moment realized that one was crap and shouldn't've been an option, anyway."

"But I liked the ribbon!" she said. She folded her arms over her chest, and his grin slipped a little.

"Oh…well, I have more," he said, shrugging. "Aaaaaand the ribbon wasn't really the point."

"Still liked it," she sniffed, turning back to the remaining boxes. "Still annoyed you just destroyed it."

The next one was slightly bigger and a sky blue color. A simple white ribbon wrapped around it, secured in an equally simple bow on top. There were narwhals on it, though, so that was cool. The one beside it was the biggest, and while there were no ribbons or bows on this one the shiny black paper was decorated with flaming skulls. So, cool. Next to that was another medium-sized box. It was a glittery purple and speckled with rainbow stars. Something about it screamed _Ponyhead_. The smallest box sat beside it. It was a jewelry box – so, a ring or earrings – made of white satin with gold hinges. That box scared her, especially with how excited Tom looked when her gaze lingered on it. The last two were nearly identical: one squat in green paper with a brown bow and the other tall with brown paper and green ribbon curls.

"Honestly, Tom, I don't –" she started, but he growled and threw his arms up in a burst of flame.

"Just pick!" he shouted, then winced and muttered, "…sorry. Please pick?"

She sighed and snatched the box with the narwhals. She opened it and gasped, her eyes going wide.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but a demon's horns get bigger as they age," he said as she pulled a horned headband out of the box. It was still red, but the horns _were_ bigger and kind of curled inwards. "I just thought…I mean…do you like 'em?"

"No, Tom," she laughed, grinning as his face fell. He was _such_ a dork. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and his smile returned. "I _love_ them."

(She also loved that, in the end, he let her open all seven…er…_six_ boxes, _and_ he gave her the leftover yellow ribbon. The jewelry ended up being a pair of skull earrings that matched the skull on his choker. So…also cool.)


End file.
